Secrets to a Lie
by Italiana XD
Summary: Four cats accidentally kill their leader. They decide to hide the fact that he died, and so move his body into hiding. The four cats then must continue on, as they struggle to adapt to a leaderless clan, the fact they are now killers, and to hide their crime. All the while a war is brewing over a she-cat, and an apprentice comes closer to the truth...
1. Prologue- Lies

~Lies~ AD

Lies.

One of the greatest sins.

Lies.

Something that can only lead to heartache.

There are many secrets to a lie. One being it will leave it's mark on you, and on the rest of your miserable life.

Little white lies build up until you're being crushed by a mountain of a false life.

Any of us four can tell you, a lie defines you, it changes you, until you can't even recognize the monster you've become.

Not all of us can see the warning signs. Sometimes it just sneaks up on you, like a snake slithering through the grass, silent as death, it's prey not knowing they were in danger until the adder strikes, and devours it.

Lies are snakes, lies are terrifying, but once it has it's coils around you, you can't escape.

Even if it takes many moons for it to come out.

"Oh my Starclan...Oh my Starclan...what have we done?

A cream tabby she-cat let out a whimper, crouching on the ground, her deep copper eyes wide as she stared at the still body before her.

"Shut up Heronwing," a dark silver she-cat growled with annoyance. She was pacing back and forth, her shoulders stiff, and her ears flat. "It wasn't like YOU were the one who gave the killing blow" she said, turning her glare to a black and white tom.

However, the tom didn't meet the silver she-cat's glare. His gray gaze was instead trained on his bloody paws, his brain still not registering what was going on. His eyes were hollow, and his shoulder's were low.

"Don't blame Thunderroar!" A handsome golden tom growled at the beautiful silver she-cat. "If you would've kept your head and not have instigated him, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

The she-cat whipped her glare at her accuser. "Well, you're singing a different tune, aren't you Reedfang." she snarled "You were the one who convinced me to confront him!"

"Oh please! Like you needed any convincing!"

"I swear to Starcl-"

"We killed him!...Oh Starclan...we KILLED him! Who CARES who did it! We're all to blame!" Heronwing interrupted, as desperation rose in her voice. "What are we going to do?!"

"Yeah," The other she-cat said, turning to stare at the body "He IS dead. What are we going to do with him?"

"What do you mean?" Thunderroar asked, his voice cracking, as he finally lifted his gaze from his paws. "We have to bring him back to camp, so the clan can mourn.

"What?! No! Then we'll surely get caught! We'll be branded as murderers, all of us! The clan will kick us out, and we sure won't be allowed to prance around the forest or join another clan in peace." The she-cat snapped. "Besides...it isn't like he'll be missed" she whispered, so quietly the other three cats pretended not to hear.

Heronwing instead blinked, her eyes still struggling to focus, "Wait. Wait. Are you saying that we...we LIE?" She said, not able to hide the disgust in her voice. "That's EXACTLY what got HIM...no, US...into...into this...this...mess" she finally spat out.

"No, Wolfspirit's right" Reedfang said, placing his tail on Heronwing's shoulder. "We can't tell the clan, we have to move the body to some other location."

"Glad you found the grace to agree with me" Wolfspirit said, sarcasm oozing out of her voice. There was a glint of something in her eyes, when she saw Heronwing nudging closer to Reedfang...

She blinked away the jealousy, however, she had made her choice a long time ago, and was happy with her decision...Wasn't she?

Reedfang ignored her comment, as he continued anyways, "We'll move his body...Somewhere else...Somewhere away from our territory."

"Like where?" Thunderroar inquired, his ears perking with interest. He glanced down at the body again, and felt himself get nauseous. He averted his gaze, not able to look at the once-orange pelt anymore.

"Like...Nightclan's territory." Reedfang's eyes glittered, another emotion bubbling as he turned his attention to Wolfspirit.

She stiffened and stopped her pacing, uncomfortable with the thought. "No. Absolutely not." She said instantly.

"Why is that Wolfspirit? Is there something about Nightclan that is making you...hide your feelings behind a screen of smoke?" He said, his voice passive, with a hint of malice. He leveled his eyes, staring into her sharp green innocently.

Heronwing twitched her whiskers. "Wha- Wolfspirit? What's Reedfang talking about?" She looked between the two cats "Are you hiding something? Are you LYING to us about something?" She said, her hind quarters rising as slowly padding to the other she-cat.

Wolfspirit raised her head, meeting Heronwing's eyes. Her voice rang loud and clear "Yeah Heronwing, I am. But it's none of your concern. So you and Reedfang mind your own business before I get angry."

"Right, we don't want you to start another fight leading to some other cat being murdered" Heronwing hissed.

"Oh trust me, if me and you are included in another fight, some cat WILL be murdered" Wolfspirit said, mocking Heronwing by copying her tone.

"ENOUGH" Thunderroar boomed. The two she-cats stopped arguing, still glaring at each other. Heronwing's fur was standing on end, and her eyes were narrowed. While Wolfspirit's claws had already been unsheathed.

It was easy to tell that there was more tension between them than just their current disagreement.

"We're going to bury the body, deep in the woods. As close to Bluestone Bay as possible. We'll remove all scent of him when we drag him through the Lifeblood River, and then we'll get rid all traces of him on our body." Thunderroar finished. He looked around, the other three cats staring at him.

He stood and beckoned Wolfspirit with his tail. "Come on, help me drag him, we'll go by Nightclan border, Heronwing and Reedfang can drag him after the river."

Wolfspirit didn't move a muscle, she eyed the dead body, and then Nightclan border. She licked her lip and shook her head "N-No...I...um I can't."

"Now what!" Heronwing whined, stomping her pad into the soft ground.

Wolfspirit cleared her throat. She paused a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" the young warrior confessed softly

Reedfang paused, his eyes looking her over, and finally landing on her barely swelling belly. "You're...pregnant?" He said weakly. His eyes raced up to meet her face, and they were filled with despair, and hurt. "But...but...but who...whose the...father?" he asked, knowing full well it wasn't him.

Heronwing's eyes glinted with envy, so WHAT if she's pregnant? Reedfang shouldn't care! He has ME now, not that cold hearted vixen! She nuzzled her head into Reedfang's shoulder to get his attention. He didn't react, still staring at Wolfspirit

Wolfspirit shook her head, as she looked over the Nightclan border, longing flashing across her face. "You were right. I am hiding something. There is a secret I'm keeping from you, and my clan." She stood up, and with a last twitch if her tail, she turned her back on her clanmates.

She turned her head to peek over her shoulder, locking eyes with Reedfang. "Goodbye" she mouthed softly. And with that she sprinted away from them, disappearing into the brush, and leaving Darkclan's territory.

Forever.

Reedfang stared after her, his eyes watering. She didn't love him. After all they've been through, she decides to mate with a tom from Nightclan, those foul mouse hearts!

Reedfang had waited for her!He waited moons for her! But when she heard his secret, his little lie, she decided to pass judgement. Well look where she was now, hiding her own lies, and running away from the deceit in her life.

Anger and pain boiled through him, he lost her. He lost her to that stupid Smokestorm. He knew it! He had known it would always be him!

"She's...she's gone!" Heronwing gasped, jerking Reedfang from his thoughts.

"Yes." Reedfang turned his gaze from the brush she disappeared into and whispered, "yes she is."

"She's the one who got us into this! We need to get her back here!" Heronwing snarled angrily, upset her crush's love interest had gotten off so easily by running away.

Thunderroar shook his head. "We have to hurry, before someone finds us with Flamestar's body."

Reedfang nodded, slowly turning to pad to his dead leader's body. He grabbed Flamestar's limp shoulder, and began to drag him.

And though he and three other cats had just murdered their tyrant leader, who surely would never see Starclan, all he could feel was his heartache, for the she-cat he had lost to another clan.


	2. Chapter 1- One of the Greatest Sins

_**~One of the Greatest Sins~ BD 6 Moons Before**_

~_Reedfang_~

"Reedfang" A voice softly called into the warrior's den. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with complete blackness. Obviously it was still before dawn, which was apparent other _than_ the fact of the sheer darkness_,_ as the sound of Pumasnarl's never-ending snoring could be heard.

I groaned as I turned to face the entrance, seeing a faint outline of a she-cat's face. I groggily closed my eyes again, not interested in leaving my cozy nest "Go away, whoever you are"

"Oh come on!" The she-cat huffed in annoyance_._ I heard the entrance rustle as the cat slipped the rest of her body through. I was in the first nest by the entrance, so by the time she had straightened herself, she was standing right above me.

I blinked open my eyes again, curiosity getting the best of me. They lazily trailed up her slim body, until they stopped, resting on her face. It was oval shaped, while her fur was a dark gray. Black marks and specks were dotted along her muzzle and around her eyes, with white lines directly underlining them, making her look exotic. My eyes searched her's, looking over their sharp forest green color that was striking against her fur. She twitched her whiskers in response, apparently unimpressed, beckoning with her tail to the warrior entrance, hinting she wanted me outside.

I smirked mischievously, suddenly feeling energized and ready to go out and tackle the day.

"Wolfspirit" I feigned tiredness, yawning as I stretched my full length, playfully smacking her leg with my paw.

"Oh Starclan. You are the laziest warrior I have EVER met. Come on Sleepyfang, it's time to rise and shine" She said, her whispering voice changing to talk to me as if I was a kit.

In reality Wolfspirit was quite a new warrior. It had only been half a moon since her ceremony, but that didn't stop her from bossing me, a six-moon warrior, around.

Wolfspirit crouched down and gently shoved my flank with her muzzle in an attempt to rouse me. "Get up you annoying fur-ball."

I grinned, my eyes fixated on her smooth and glossy fur. I watched her extend her elegant body to nudge me. Suddenly I had an impulse, and I reached and licked the fur along her neck.

She turned to face me, her ears rigid in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed it again. Wolfspirit's eyes darted around the den, probably making sure no one saw my sign _of_ affection, before she fluffed her fur in embarrassment as she straightened herself back up. I chuckled quietly at her uncomfortableness, and she rolled her eyes at me, though they had a certain gleam in them.

Wolfspirit turned her back on me, and let her soft tail brush gently across my jawline. "Come on Sleepyfang, we got a dawn patrol to do." She said softly. I sensed a hint of seduction in her voice, my eyes widened in surprised, and I let out a wide grin. I heard her laugh quietly as she disappeared into the warrior's entrance. My eyes followed her until she was gone.

I bolted to a sitting position, quickly licked my face, and then hurried out after her, not even glancing back to see if our flirtation had awaken anyone.

I emerged into an equally dark camp. The sun hadn't even touched the horizon above the lip of the gorge yet. I wrinkled my nose as I looked around for Wolfspirit, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering.

"Glad you could make it. Otherwise I would have to go in and drag you out." I heard her voice by my ear.

My heart skipped a beat, as I tilted my head to be met with sharp green eyes. I let out a breath. _She's beautiful._

I blinked, falling back into reality. _Come on, say something charming. Be yourself, you fur-brain!_

"Oh please," I purred, as I turned my full body to face her, placing my forehead onto hers "As if you would need to drag me out to spend some time with you."

The usually sharp-tongued warrior gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, who wouldn't want to spend some time with me? Let's go, before you sweep me off my paws." She teased, as she broke away from my touch.

"Yes wise and unattainable Wolfspirit" I said, grinning, as I followed her, letting her take the lead. She would have taken it anyway, if I wanted her to or not. She was quite stubborn, I had come to learn.

We exited the camp, climbing down the high hill it was set on. I carefully picked my way down, my feet crunching the few pebbles scattered around. The the hill was unusually steep, and it was a pain to travel by.

Wolfspirit had by now reached the bottom, and was waiting in a dip, her tail sweeping the ground impatiently watching my slow pace.

I was in no rush, and so I stopped as I felt the morning dew under my paws, making my pads moist. I sniffed the air, and the scents of maple, oak, and pine hit me. I turned my gaze to the looming forest in front of me.

The dark green forest took up most of Darkclan. Nightclan's border was near the east edge of the forest, while Duskclan lay in the west. Both of the other clans cut slightly into our forest, and for moons we have been in dispute with Nightclan. Those fox-hearts had taken extra territory, claiming they had it originally.

"Hey! Sleepyfang! Over here! What? Are you going to stand all day and watch the territory we are suppose to be patrolling?" Wolfspirit said, a hint of impatience in her voice, snapping me out of another daydream.

"Well someone is in a hurry to get alone with me" I charmingly smirked, knowing full well it would have no good effect on her.

"Oh Starclan! Why do I have to deal with stupid toms!" She said, exasperated.

I held back a laugh. I was finally standing next to her, our pelts brushing "I'm not that stupid."

She snorted, exiting the dip and heading straight into the forest "Riiiiiight"

I scoffed and quickly padded to catch up with her. We headed east, to remark the border with Nightclan. After a long and uneventful walk we reached the Great Pine that marked the start to the edge of Nightclan. Wolfspirit padded over to it, and began to mark the territory.

I heard a faint rustle to my left, and my head swiveled, looking for the source. My eyes narrowed, searching for a clue as to who was producing the sounds. There was a flash of orange fur, and I twitched my ears, picking up some whispering and more rustling. I stared intently at the bush. _Who's in there? Why are they hiding..._

"Hey! Sleepyfang? Are you having another daydream about me?" Wolfspirit teased as she interrupted my train of thought. I didn't reply to her, though, my gaze still trained on the brush that had moved a moment ago. There must be a cat in there somewhere...

"Well look what we have here." A voice said behind us.

Both of us whipped around, my fur on end. Besides me, I heard Wolfspirit let out a growl. "Oh great. We have to deal with some senseless road kill" she hissed.

An outline of a cat stood out in the darker foliage across the border. I peered into the dark shadows straining to see who the figure was. Suddenly the shadow moved, and a gray tom slowly stepped out of the darkness and into the morning light. His sapphire eyes looking over us, his gaze making me feel like I was a piece of prey.

"Well if it isn't Reedfang and Wolfpaw..." He said, his tail brushing the border line. Behind him a golden tom and a red tabby stepped out of the foliage, being hidden from sight before. I felt my fur raise, the tension getting thicker in the air.

"It's Wolfspirit, and I swear if you're tail even twitches over the border I'll shred you." She growled, her claws unsheathing.

The gray tom laughed, stopping to stand perpendicular to the border. He shifted his line of vision from me to Wolfspirit, staring at her intently, while his ears perked with interest. "I see you still haven't curved your mouth. I'd watch it if I were you," he said, his tone turning dark "an inexpierenced warrior like you can get into a lot of trouble."

The two cats behind him chuckled.

"I guess you can say we have something in common then Smokestorm. Two cats with sharp-tongues and no warrior experience." She snapped at the young enemy tom, padding closer to the border.

Smokestorm's face flashed with momentary anger, apparently the tom, who was the same age of me, had a soft spot. Wolfspirit sure hit that one on the head.

"Starclan! You're cheeky this morning! Let me guess, you had a bad breakup with your play-thing" Smokestorm asked with a twinkle in his eye as he turned to face me.

I felt anger spark my pelt as I padded next to Wolfspirit, unsheathing my claws. Smokestorm had a lot of bark but no bite, and was always instigating a fight. Maybe it was his arrogant nature, or just his lack of sense, either way, he had started multiple scuffles as an apprentice and now as a warrior.

"You wish, flea-bag" I growled angrily.

"You two are touchy today, maybe we were interrupting a special moment" The golden tom behind Smokestorm spoke. He smirked, letting out a chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes. Beaverstream, Smokestorm's brother, was even worse.

Wolfspirit spat, her spittle flying over the border, and on to Beaverstream's well-kept fur. He stumbled back in response, rapidly trying to rub it off with his tail "Hey! Watch it!"

Wolfspirit ignored Beaverstream as she dug her claws deeper into the peaty soil "You would have liked that huh? Well we weren't, so buzz off, I have a lot anger to work out, and fighting you two would be an excellent start"

Smokestorm lashed his tail behind his back, stepping closer to the border. "Bold words for an _apprentice_."

"Shut up fox-dung. She's already a better warrior than you'll ever be" I snapped, I looked over and saw Wolfspirit growl as she herself padded closer to the border. She stopped, barely a claw-length from Nightclan's territory. She tilted her face up, staring at the tall warrior in defiance.

"How bout your patrol takes a walk." She snarled her head nodding to the dark foliage. "Be sure to stay on your side of the border this time, you seem to have problems remembering where it is, Smokestorm."

I felt a small laugh escape my lips, glad Wolfspirit was here to snap back at him, and Beaverstream flashed me an annoyed look. I turned my glare back at him.

Smokestorm bared his fangs at her "Yeah, we're gonna go. We have better things to do than entertain a little kit and her play-thing" he said glancing at me again.

I hissed, crouching low, as if I was about to jump and attack, and trust me, I was thinking about it "I'm not her play-thing. Stop being a jealous pain in the tail! I know you drool over Wolfspirit, but you should find someone in your own clan to harass."

Smokestorm whipped his tail on the ground, as he turned his head to me. "Oh, so now I'm madly in love with her? Come on Reedfang, like I would ever find a Darkclan cat attractive" he snapped.

He looked over at Wolfspirit one last time, holding utter contempt in his eyes. Smokestorm then turned around and marched right back into the foliage he had come from, Beaverstream and the other young tom following behind him. The thick brush closed in on the three, hiding them from our view.

Wolfspirit turned back to me relief evident on her face "Good riddance. If I had to spend one more minute with that arrogant tom I was going to pounce!" She said, as she began to walk away from the border.

I stayed where I was, however, our confrontation still fresh on my mind. _'Her play-thing', that's all you are, a play-thing._

Something brushed against my cheek, and I shivered, turning to see Wolfspirit had padded back beside me, her forehead pressing against me. "Don't listen to him, you aren't my plaything" she whispered, as if she could read my mind

I sighed. "Then why do you keep avoiding us becoming mates? I have feelings for you, and I like to think you have feelings for me, but every time I bring up the subject you talk about something else...It's like you're using me." I confessed hesitantly.

Wolfspirit shifted uncomfortably. She gently moved her body to face me. "Reedfang, I'm a just-made a warrior! It's only been half a moon! I'm young, and I don't want to...to..."

"To make a commitment?" I asked, sadness filling my voice. Maybe she was too young. Maybe I had fallen in love with the wrong cat. Doubts swirled around my brain once again.

"You know that's not it, I just want to be sure. And...and I mean what about you and Heronwing? You guys had...had...a m-moment. What if you still...what if you two..." Wolfspirit paused, her tail slightly drooping, she searched my eyes, looking for the truth "...did you try to...have kits with her?"

I stiffened, surprised at the sudden question. My tail began to swing, the only visual hint to my unease.

"Of course not!" I lied as I clawed the earth between my toes. "I wouldn't do that unless I was mates with someone!"

"Okay...just...let me think about it. Okay? We still have plenty of time" Wolfspirit said.

Suddenly there was a rustle again. Wolfspirit whipped her head towards where the noise had come from, in our territory. I felt relief wash over me. She believed my lie, and now we had something to distract ourselves with.

"What was that?" Wolfspirit whispered. She slowly left my side, going into a hunter's crouch as she made her way to the bush. There was some more rustling and then I heard...a giggle?

I silently followed her, branching out to the right, so that we could flush out whatever it was in there.

I looked to Wolfspirit, who nodded, and we leapt into the bush, crashing through and onto a pair of cats. I dove head first into a strong body, shoving whoever it was onto the ground and clumsily scramble on top of him. I dug my claws into his fur, pinning him to the ground. I yanked my claws back out, and warm sticky blood began to clump around my paw's fur. I turned to look down at the trespasser clearly for the first time, when I stopped in shock.

"Flamestar?" I said in horror, instantly getting off my leader, and looking over to Wolfspirit who had pinned down...Leafwatcher? I stared in confusion. Leafwatcher was a timid she-cat who wasn't known for much, or considered interesting in the least, so why would Flamestar deem it important to meet in secret with her? It wasn't like Starclan was sending her messages or she was a spy in enemy clans. At least I thought so anyways.

Flamestar stood, brushing the dirt, and a small bit of blood, off his pelt, hiding his face as he began to groom his ruffled fur. He glanced up and we made eye contact for a moment, and I saw them filled with guilt, and embarrassment. I tilted my head, still unsure what was going on. Why did he look so guilty?

Wolfspirit, was still on top of Leafwatcher, staring down at the white she-cat. I padded over to her, leaving Flamestar

"Hey, get off her! It's only Leafwatcher. Her and Flamestar were in the bush together, nothing concerning." I winked at Leafwatcher who flinched, wiggling uncomfortably. I heard Wolfspirit let out a surprised yelp, and I instantly turned to face her as she quickly got off Leafwatcher.

She stared at the other she-cat, mouth open, as realization crossed her face. Her lip curled, taking a few steps back from Leafwatcher, as if suddenly she had caught a wild disease.

"Wolfspirit? Are you oka-"

But I was quickly cut off as she turned to meet our still-sitting leader."What are you two doing out here? Flamestar I thought I saw you go in the nursery before dawn to spend time with Morningflight...your mate. The mother to your kits? Does that ring a bell?" Wolfspirit said coldness seeping into her voice. All respect a cat should have for their leader was absent, and all I could do was twitch my tail uncomfortably.

_Why is she bringing up Morningflight...that doesn't make any sense, Flamestar's here with Leafwatc-...Oh...OH!_ My jaw fell open as realization hit me.

Flamestar, the respectable leader of Darkclan, was cheating on his mate?

Wolfspirit's fur was on end, and I could smell the rage pouring off her as, I assumed, the other two cats could.

"Wolfspirit...Reedfang...look...this isn't what it seems" Leafwatcher began.

Flamestar shook his head, placing his tail on her shoulder "Leafwatcher, let me speak." He turned his amber gaze to us as he let out a sigh.

"I was being unfaithful. But only to my clan." Flamestar said, hanging his head, while Leafwatcher flashed him a look of concern. I shifted uncomfortably, nervous as to what my usually cheery leader would reveal.

Flamestar sighed again "Me and Leafwatcher have been coming out here every morning...but not to do what you suspect. We are very good friends and...well we have been hunting. I make sure to feed Morningflight and my kits every morning, but then we go out, as friends, to hunt for ourselves." he shook his head "I apologize"

I flicked my ears in surprise. Though hunting secretly before feeding the clan WAS wrong, it wasn't the worst thing that could happen, especially in green-leaf.

Wolfspirit scoffed besides me, obvious doubt in her voice when she said "Oh, so we are suppose to just believe you two just go out here every morning in secret simply to hunt? Come on."

Flamestar's eyes flashed, and I blinked. For a brief moment I glimpsed a dark and evil look behind the kind leader. I caught my breath, but quickly discarded the thought, I had just been seeing things.

"Wolfspirit," Flamestar said harshly "hold your tongue. I am your leader, and I would never lie to you. You have to believe me."

My whiskers twitched, as he heard Wolfspirit $uck in her breath quickly. "Then I can tell Morningflight about this." She challenged.

I cleared my throat "Wolfspirit...I think we should just leave it alone." I said gently, brushing my fur against hers.

"No. No. It's quite alright Reedfang..." Flamestar said, lifting his tail to silence him. "Leafwatcher and you can leave now. Wolfspirit, stay with me, I feel like we have much to...discuss" the last word was murmured darkly, and I shivered.

"I would rather speak to Morningflight" Wolfspirit said quickly.

"I have let you speak your mind long enough." Flamestar cut her off "You're beginning to push your luck."

Wolfspirit remained silent for the first time. I flicked my tail, turning to Wolfspirit to say we could meet up later, until I saw her face. She was staring straight ahead, as if she was seeing a vision from Starclan, her face was almost haunted looking. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, genuine concern filling me with dread, I gently touched her shoulder with my tail, and I felt her jump slightly. She turned, her eyes wide, and wild-looking.

"No! Please don't go! It's not safe" Wolfspirit responded quietly, glancing at Flamestar who was now speaking quietly to Leafwatcher.

I was taken aback. I had never seen her like this. "What? Wolfspirit, it's just Flamestar, he won't hurt you."

"Yes...yes he will...he wants me gone. Reedfang don't you see? He's trying to silence me, you can't really expect he just wants to talk!" she argued in a whispered voice.

All I could do was shake my head. She's probably just flustered. I thought. "You'll be fine. I'll be right at camp, and we can enjoy the rest of our day together, okay?" I said, meeting her eyes.

But as I said those words I had a cold feeling in my chest, something wasn't right...

She didn't answer, her hollow stare slowly turning into a glare. She shook her head, turning her back on me and stalked away to sit farther from me, and Flamestar. I let out a sigh, glancing back to give Flamestar a farewell smile. He returned it with a pleasant tail wave.

I glanced at Wolfspirit again, and she continued to ignore me, shifting angrily. She didn't feel safe, but why the sudden fear? It all seemed random and uncalled for, so I shrugged, and padded away from her, Leafwatcher falling in step behind me.

I slipped out of the bush I had come from, feeling the sharp twigs scrape my fur. I stretched out my shoulders, heading for the border of Nightclan. Leafwatcher and I walked a few steps before I turned back, faintly seeing their pelts behind the bush.

I heard an angry voice snapping, and another snarling. I felt unease shift through my fur, and then I began to wonder if it was wise to leave those two dangerous cats alone.


End file.
